This invention relates in general to rotary printing presses and in particular to a folding apparatus for a web-fed rotary printing press which includes first and second spaced apart folding cylinders with a conveying device between the cylinders which includes at least one turning device which is engageable with each printed copy.
The second longitudinal fold on copies delivered by a web-fed rotary printing press was hitherto produced, in a manner known for a very long time, by means of a so-called knife folder, such as disclosed in German OS No. 31 24 640, for example.
The folding accuracy attainable with such knife folders substantially depends on the paper quality, the number of pages of the copies, and the format, and no longer satisfies today's requirements on quality, particularly not with the usual high output capacity.